Christopher Aonuma
is the General of the blue "Blue Flare" army. Kiriha is described in V-Jump magazine as "cold and calculated" and said to "eliminate enemies, in order to spread his power and influence". He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of Golemon. He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Taiki Kudou because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. While he has shown to be helpful toward Taiki and his friends it was only an attempt to persuade Taiki to join his army, and when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her, though he leaves her when she tries to force him to torture a defeated Stingmon for information, despite him objecting that it would be beneath him. In the second phase of the show, he allies himself with Taiki and Nene, forming the Xros Heart United Army. Appearance Kiriha is a young man looking at least a year older than Taiki. He's tall, blond, and very intimidating. His eyes seem to cut into you like MailBirdramon's Tail. In Part Two, he grows his hair out a little longer, and changes into a blue leather jacket. If you look at him long enough, he looks like a totally different person. Personality Kiriha is very cold, especially when it comes to his Army. The first hint of his attitude is shown when he throws aside his Golemon after digixrosing with his MailBirdramon. He seems to not care much about his Digimon except when it comes to Greymon, MailBirdramon, and Deckerdramon. Deckerdramon even states that the reason he joins Blue Flare is because of the love he saw in Kiriha's heart. However when Greymon and MailBirdramon fall down into the depths of the Disc Zone, Kiriha does not attempt to help them and states that if they cannot get out of the Zone on their own he would abandon them. This changed in Part Two, as when MetalGreymon is forced DigiXrossed with NeoVamdemon, he immediately gives up on MetalGreymon, thinking it impossible to get him back. But when Taiki comes up with the idea to find the white Lopmon and defeat NeoVamdemon, he goes to the measures of risking his life fighting NeoVamdemon's army of LadyDevimon in order to save MetalGreymon. Description Kiriha first appears after MadLeomon's first defeat at the hands of Taiki. He then appears in episode 2 and invites Taiki to join Blue Flare. Taiki declines, so Kiriha uses MailBirdramon and Golemon to attack. He then warns them of the coming Drimogemon that was sent by the Bagura Army to attack the Village of Smiles and to cause the uproot of all the bamboo. He then appears in the Magma Zone and attacks Tactimon to test his strength, but later leaves saying he wants to "save the fun for last." In the Lake Zone he is one of the candidates to be the guardian of Persiamon. Kiriha also helps defend the castle from IceDevimon and Lillithmon, in order to gain Persiamon's favor. But when Taiki is chosen, he leaves. In the Sand Zone, he along with Nene attack Blastmon and seem to keep up with Blastmon's strength. But later he along with Nene and Xros Heart are sent flying when Blastmon shoots out his Crystal Bullets. He and Nene later leave. Kiriha is seen common talking with Nene, with some occasions resulting in Nene asking him to join Twilight, and him declining, calling her "weak." Notes and References Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed